un simple error
by waka-lalalaka
Summary: Alfred es un gran aviador, pero tras un accidente se quedo completamente viudo, junto con su hijo de cinco años, con el paso del tiempo el amor vuelve a el, tras el trajico accidente, sera capas cierto ingles de desatar lo que sienten uno por el otro?


Después de salir de su trabajo, Arthur sintió todo un alivio ya que estaba completamente exhausto por estar de pie todo el día arreglando y acomodando los estantes de los libros, sumando que tenia que "ayudar" (si así se puede decir, ya que sus madres los dejaron varados en esa biblioteca para irse de compras con sus esposos u/o amantes) a varios niños con chillante voz de "pitillo" que buscaban "las secciones de cuentos infantiles" pero lo mas desagradable fue tener que limpiar todo su desorden, por eso sintió una gran luz resplandeciente cuando su jefe le dijo que era todo por ese día, que se podría marchar a su casa, sin tener ganas de llegar a ese deprimente y lúgubre lugar decidió dar una vuelta por el parque, tratando así pasar el tiempo

Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, ese trabajo era completamente basura ya que no podía completar con el dinero que se le concedía de pago para su renta de departamento, ¿pero que más podía pedir? Por eso hay estaba en ese parque desolado, tratando de tomar su almuerzo preparado por su amigo Kiku, el cual le dio una pequeña caja llamada Obento con el almuerzo, a veces su amigo podía ser un poco sobreprotector, aun que ya le había dicho mas de mil veces que el traía su propia comida, este siempre lo estaba ignorando y le llevaba uno especialmente para el, al ver que no podía luchar contra el mejor dejo que el siguiera de ves en cuando recibir los Obentos que este le preparaba

Volviendo al tema….

Hay se encontraba ese rubio ingles, merendando después de todo un momento de "éxtasis" personal mirando las flores, mariposas, pájaros y todo lo que pasara delante de el inundando todo su ser con tranquilidad pero lo que mas lo dejo con la boca abierta un poco impresionado si así es como se le puede decir fue al ver el magnifico edificio que estaba delante de el parque, un hotel de cinco estrellas al verlo, inmediatamente pensó, que ni siquiera con el dinero que ha estado ahorrado en toda su vida podría estar una sola noche en ese lujoso lugar pero ¿para que quisiera el estar en un lugar como ese? Era suficientemente basto con su pequeño departamento de solo dos cuartos. Al seguir su vista por todo el parque se sintió incomodo por mas de un rato, hasta que "eso" se poso frente de el, un pequeño niño rubio de hermosos y brillosos ojos azules con no mas de cinco años, que le miraba como si fuera la cosa mas grandiosa y fascinante de todo el plantea, no a de faltar que su pequeña, pero intensa mirad lo desconcentraban, con una torcida y fingida sonrisa trato de ser lo mas amable con ese pequeño

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, pequeño? ¿Estas perdido? – el niño solo lo miro con un brillo mas grande en sus ojos, pero de donde no podía despegar la vista era de su Obento, oh si, el pequeño tenia un poco de hambre se pudo saber por el pequeño rugir de su pancita, al ver esos ojitos de suplica no lo pudo evitar y el ingles sentó al joven a un lado suyo para convivirle de su almuerzo por el cual de seguro el pequeño se lo agradecería por el resto de su vida

Al probar el primer bocado, el pequeño se sintió en el cielo, era la comida mas deliciosa que ha probado en su corta vida, claro… después de... "eso", con solo un abrir de boca pedía suplicante un poco mas de esa comida de dioses, pero claro que Arthur no le podía decir un no a ese niño, al fin y al cabo el no era tan glotón, al quererle dar otro pedazo de su comida, logro ver que ya no había nada, ese "pequeño" se había terminado todo y lo peor del caso es que pareciese que aun tenia hambre… demasiada

-¡Tony! ¡Tony! – Se escuchaba el gritar a lo lejos - ¡Tony! ¡Aquí estas! Te he estado buscando por todos lados – menciono un hombre de unos veinticuatro años de edad, que llegaba corriendo exactamente don de estaban ellos, los ojos del ingles no pudieron despegarlos de el, ¿pero que mas se esperaba? De un hombre tan apuesto como el que tenia enfrente, ojos azules, cabello rubio junto con un mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza, como el pequeño que estaba sentado a su lado sin duda alguna seria su padre o algún familiar suyo que saco todo su fisico, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su físico, uno muy bien trabajado, lo mas seguro es que el rubio mayor sintió una mirada un tanto extraña por la forma tan nerviosa en que se movía

-¡papi! – grito de pronto el niño saltando a sus brazos recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por departe de el que era su padre, para así desistir de toda idea que pudiera provenir de su alocada mente de puberto de diecisiete años, solo pudo ver tierna escena de como le daba algunos giros asiendo reír al mas infante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que este mismo lo estaba viendo fijamente

-lamento mucho si este monstruito te causo algunos problemas- dijo el rubio mayor dejando de nuevo al niño en el suelo, tomándolo por la mano, pero este comenzó a jalarlo para poder llamar su atención siendo ignorado

-no se preocupe, fue divertido poder estar un tiempo con el- menciono el ingles fijando su vista en el niño que peleaba por la atención de su padre

-mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, un gusto- finalizando tales cordialidades poso su mano en forma de saludo amistoso, el cual recibió gustoso por el contrario

-Arthur Kirkland, el placer es mio- pero antes de seguir con las cordialidades el menor logro jalar mas fuerte a su padre

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Tony?- con eso se agacho quedando de la misma altura que su joven hijo, el cual señalo con una de sus manitas al ingles que estaba a un lado de ellos

-ese niño me dio de su comida y ¡fue deliciosa! –menciono asiendo pequeños puños con sus manitas a cada lado de su rostro mostrándose gracioso ante los dos adultos

-¡eso es bueno, de esa manera los pequeños héroes cresen mas fuerte…! Espera…..- el mayor solo lo miro atónito- ¿comiste…? – En eso su mirada se torno mas seria, mirando al rubio de ojos verdes - ¿logro probar bocado?

Sin lograr entender a que es lo que se refería el mayor de la familia de ojos azules, el ingles un tanto nervioso le mostro el Obento mostrando que su "pequeño monstruito" se había terminado todo su almuerzo, dando una de sus sonrisas – hasta me logro pedir un poco mas…

-esto es sorprendente, dime… ¿tu hiciste esa comida? – pregunto con un tono de voz que podía sonar un tanto raro sin mencionar que preocupado

-si… como ya me había terminado el que me obsequio mi amigo, tuve que darle de el que yo mismo prepare – sin quererlo se sintió mas preocupado por la severa mirada del mayor

-esto… ¡esto es esplendido! ¡Mas que eso esto es genial! – grito asiendo los mismo ademanes que su pequeño, pero al ver la cara de extrañeza del ingles se explico con mas detenimiento- jejeje… lo siento, es que es mas de una semana que no ha querido comer algo, después de la muerte de su madre ya no quiere comer lo que le de, por eso estoy sorprendido

-pero no se de que se pueda sorprender es solo la comida que hago todo el tiempo, no tiene nada en especial – el rostro del mayor solo se ilumino

-te propongo algo, ¿Qué tal si te contrato como mi nuevo amo de llaves, así puedes preparar la comida de Tony y el mi pequeño ya no morirá de hambre- sonrió al final de su "maravillosa" idea, pero al ver la cara de duda del menor, solo se le acerco al odio para así poder decirle el precio que estaría dispuesto a apagarle con tal de que trabaje para el, el rostro del menor se ilumino y tal ves mas con esa idea, sin dejarlo decir un "acepto" tomo la manita del niño nuevamente para llevárselo, recordando de nuevo algo muy importante girando para ver de nuevo al otro rubio- por cierto, mi casa esta por hay – menciono señalando con su mano el mismo edifico que el ojiverde estaba admirando hace unos momentos- mi hogar es el pent house, no creo que te logres perder- le dedico otra de sus tantas sonrisas y se marcho de nuevo junto con su pequeño


End file.
